


What's Your Name, What's Your Number

by randomdestielfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Dean, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdestielfangirl/pseuds/randomdestielfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this hot guy who keeps coming to the coffee shop Dean works at, and he uses a fake name each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Name, What's Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic! Based off this tumblr prompt by [@nerds-are-cool](http://nerds-are-cool.tumblr.com/)
> 
> "you give me a different fake name every time you come into starbucks and I just want to know your real name bc ur cute but here I am scrawling “batman” onto your stupid cappuccino"
> 
> Not beta-read, so excuse any stray errors that might have popped up.

It is on a Tuesday evening that Dean sees him first. Tall and broad-shouldered, with thick dark hair that really needed a comb, a chiseled jaw and electric blue eyes. Somewhat shabbily dressed in a cheap dark suit with a blue tie, and a tan trench coat. He’s lingering by the entrance, trying to make himself unobtrusive. Dean’s seen this awkward lingering before. He’s been working in the coffee shop for only a year, but by now he can neatly slot all potential customers into categories. This one was definitely in the ‘waiting-for-a-blind-date-and-so-nervous’ category.

Sure enough, the door opens again, and a young blond woman enters, with tired looking eyes and a nice smile. Dean feels a quick stab of disappointment as she walks up to hot trench coat guy. There’s a bashful hello exchanged before they stand in the queue together. Dean mentally kicks himself and tears his eyes away, focusing charming the pants off his customers. Not the actual pants of course. Although he wouldn't mind getting the pants off Trench coat dude. 

“I’d like a Cappuccino please” Hot trench coat guy says, and he nearly jumps because _Jesus Christ_ his voice is so deep and gravelly, Dean could probably listen to this guy read tax forms all day and get off from it. The disappointment increases.

“O-okay” he stammers, glancing up “And for you Miss?”

“I’d like a White Chocolate Mocha please” the lady answers, smiling at him.

“Right” he says, entering the orders, “Your name please?”

“It’s uh- Steve” Trench coat says awkwardly, as his partner interjects with “I’m Nora”

“Coming right up” Dean says, turning away.

He has to call out Steve’s name twice before the man startles and jumps from his seat, nearly banging into another table on his way to the counter. He looks so mortified that Dean gives him a reassuring smile as he hands him their drinks, and the man positively _blushes_ as he hurries away. It’s downright adorable.

“Man, you’re so far gone” Kevin quips beside him, arranging slices of marbled loaf cake on a plate.

“I am not” Dean says, looking away quickly. He keeps an eye on their table though.

Steve and Nora have an awkward looking conversation for about an hour before they both seem to part in mutual relief. Dean celebrates in his own head, but is swamped by three customers wanting absurdly complicated orders at the time, so he’s unable to talk to the guy before he left.

He pines for two days after that.

***

To his surprise, Steve turns up again with another date over the next weekend. Dean’s covering for Kevin, who has his finals coming up. Steve’s date is a pretty brunette this time, with kind eyes and an open smile. She also looks a lot more outgoing, chatting away to her silent companion as they approach.

“I’d like a Caramelized Honey Latte please” she says brightly, smiling at Dean, “What about you Emmanuel?”

Dean looks up, confused, as Steve reddens.

“I’d like a Cappuccino please” he says.

“Sure thing _Emmanuel_ ” Dean says, trying to meet the other man’s eyes, “That’s an interesting name you have”

“It is isn’t it? It’s so different from the names you hear nowadays” the girl interjects as Steve blushes a deeper red, “Mine’s Daphne by the way”

“It’s lovely to meet you Daphne. Why don’t you have a seat, I’ll call when they’re ready” Dean says, smiling toothily at her, while Steve looks like he wants to die on the spot.

He gets them ready, and writes Daphne’s name on her cup. He’s about to write Steve when it strikes him that it was probably a fake name as well, recalling how slow he was to respond to it.

“Dean, stop grinning like an idiot at that coffee and get to it will you?” Ellen, his shift supervisor barks at him.

“Yeah, yeah” Dean grouses at her, before scrawling ‘batman’ on to ‘Steve’s’ cup. He calls Daphne’s name, and watches them narrowly as ‘Steve’ reaches for his cup. Daphne laughs loudly at the name scribbled on it, taking a picture with her phone, but ‘Steve’ doesn’t seem to get the joke.

Dean sighs.

***

“So that guy you were mooning about last time?” Kevin says a few days later, “He was here the other day, with yet another date”

“I was not mooning” Dean states primly, as Ellen snorts behind him.

“What did he say his name was this time?” Dean asks Kevin, ignoring Ellen.

“Jimmy”

“Son of a bitch”

***

The next time Dean meets him, it’s outside the coffee shop. He’s leaving after a backbreaking eight hour shift, and is really looking forward to a hot shower and lounging on the sofa with an episode of Dr. Sexy. He’s persuading his swollen feet to move when the door to the bakery next door opens with a violent crash and someone comes running out, barreling into Dean and knocking him flat on to the ground.

“I am so sorry” the familiar gravelly voice speaks from somewhere on top of Dean, “Are you hurt?”

Dean sits up with a groan, his head throbbing. Hot trench coat guy is on front of him, his blue, blue eyes laced with concern.

“Huh” Dean says, intelligently.

“Does your head hurt? I’m so sorry, I should have been paying more attention” Blue eyes says, taking Dean’s face gently in one hand, checking for bumps with the other.

Dean doesn’t respond, he’s too busy being mesmerized by the length of the other man’s eyelashes, the stubble on his chin, the way his pink tongue peeks out between chapped lips as he concentrates.

“You don’t seem to have any bruises” Hot trench coat guy mutters to himself, his voice so low and soothing that Dean forgets himself and leans forward to brush his lips against his.

The other man freezes, and Dean’s brain is just screaming _abort mission abort!_ at him when he surges forward into Dean, his hands cupping Dean’s jaw, his tongue licking into Dean’s mouth. He tastes of blueberries.

“A-hem” Someone says behind them, and Dean pulls away reluctantly to see Gabriel, the owner of the bakery next door grinning down at him. He had forgotten that they were sitting on the sidewalk in broad daylight.

“Nice job on the PDA Cassie” Gabriel says, his grin turning positively wicked.

“Cassie?” Dean asks, turning to his companion just as the man groans and puts his face in his hands.

“Go away Gabriel” he says, his words muffled.

“Cassie?” Dean repeats, amused.

“It’s Castiel” Trench coat mutters, standing up and offering a hand to Dean and helping him stand. Dean feels his legs wobble a little, and Castiel quickly wraps an arm around his waist and draws him close.

“So, pretty boy Dean-O from next door, I knew there was a reason why you kept taking your atrocious dates there. You know, if you had just told me I wouldn’t have gone on and on about your pathetic love life” Gabriel says, his smirk firmly in place.

“Why the fake names?” Dean questions, and Gabriel turns a gleeful face to him at this.

“I found them on Craigslist. I didn’t think it was safe to give out my real name” Castiel replies testily. His hand is still wrapped around Dean’s waist.

Gabriel laughs out loud at this.

“You put up an ad on Craigslist???” he asks, tears of mirth running down his face.

“They were better than the people you set me up with! I just wanted you to stop questioning me and interfering in my life!” Castiel says defensively.

Gabriel continues giggling as Castiel pushes him back inside his shop, and shuts the door with a neat click. His cheeks are tomato-red as he turns around to face Dean.

Dean grins at him.

“So, what do you say to pizza and a movie at my place, Cas?”

Castiel beams at him.

“Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Andrea True.
> 
> Apologies for the slight ridiculousness of the plot, and my ignorance of how coffee shops work. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](http://randomdestielfangirl.tumblr.com/). Come and say hello!


End file.
